User blog:Hanako Inoue/Get Started!
Hello! Welcome to the Get Started blog. I'm Hanako Inoue and the founder of this wiki- in this page you can find all you need to get started in the wiki! You're a new student? Or went on hiatus and have to catch up? No matter what, here you can find all the current events, rules and news! Rules The rules are listed on this page! Be sure to read them before doing anything! Series The main part of the roleplay are most certainly its series, so make sure to check them out if you want your OC to interact with others! *'Min'na Tomodachi': Its title means Everyone Friends. It is the main series and is inspired on the canon series. It doesn't have a set plot, so it's the best place to make your own plot featuring your characters or to have a free, lighthearted roleplay! But don't underestimate it— There are tons of great characters and plots! *'Destiny Ribbon': TBA... It will feature a 51-episode plot made by the users. *'Prism Festival': A secondary series inspired off Pretty Rhythm. It has a planned plot, but we need more active users to get it going— Make an episode if you also love Pretty Rhythm! There's an important rule about MiTomo: Only three episodes can be made in a day, and all users must ask an admin to make one. ABOUT ROLEPLAYING FORMATS: THE MAIN FORMAT IS SCRIPT FORMAT TO AVOID CONFUSION, BUT YOU MAY ALSO USE PARAGRAPH FORMAT IN YOUR OWN EPISODES Using Canon Characters You can use and do anything with canon characters from the original series. The roleplay takes place in an alternate universe from the anime, so you can add and change from the canon plot. However, every user has a limit of 2 canon characters to use and every character has to be used at least once a week. This is to prevent users claiming a character and never using them. If an user doesn't respect the 1-week rule, anyone can claim that character until the user uses them again. There's an exception for: users on hiatus, users who reserved a character, users with plans about what to do with said character. You can check the canon characters on this page! Creating a Character Well, first of all you should create your character! No worries if you need a visual artwork- there are some people on the wiki who can make it for you, and it's also optional. There are some tips on this page if you want to know what should you do when making an idol. The character pages have a formatting here you should follow to prevent your pages to be marked as a stub. Generally, the page should contain at least these informations: *Character Appearance (optional if you post a photo of the idol) *''' Personality''' *'Relationships' (if any) *A few trivia to know more Please CATEGORIZE your pages! Each page should have at the very least the user category (example, if your username is SoLaMi you should categorize it with SoLaMi) Here's a page by moi to take as model. Lives Info= Making your character perform is very simple! First, give the page a name for your live (it can be anything) A live page should be like this: It starts off with stats on the live such as *Idol *Coord *Cyalume *Song And goes on with the Coord Change Please view the example live! Other examples can be: (standard format) (roleplay format) (other format) |-| View example= If you want your characters to perform the example live, please write a live in a page THAT FOLLOWS THE REQUIREMENTS and send it in the comments! Idols: Falulu Bokerdole and Hilulu Shikyoin Coord: BOLD Summer Adventure! Coord Set Cyalume: Summer Dream Parade Coord Song: Dream Parade Please scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coords. You can also scan each other's Friend Tickets. Coord Change, Start! Meganee: A change of image for the lovely-type idol Falulu. Falulu: Summer Breeze ☆ Adventure Coord, ara! Meganee: Two summer-y coords for the highlight live of the season! Hilulu: Summer Reckless ☆ Adventure Coord! Cele! ---- Okubyō to yūki ga kenka shiteru nara Ima sugu koko e oide yo hora matteru Dare datte itsumo Hyakuten bakari ja nai kara kimi mo jishin motte yukou Zutto mae kara akogareteta Stage ni ima tatsu no sa Minna to issho ni Special Fever Nijiiro ni kirameku yume wa hito sorezore Yori dori midori dakara Ato ippo hora fumidashichae! Yume no mama owarasetakunai yo Original de kimetara tobidasou yo PriPara Dream Parade Making Drama, Switch On! "Huaaaaah, so hot!" Hilulu is lying on her desk while yawning. Falulu bursts in with some ice cream and Hilulu's face brightens as the scene changes to them in a colorful room sharing the two ice creams. "Perfect Summer Together!" Kitto sekai ga machi kogareta Sutā ni minna nareru yo Mirai wo mezashite Miracle Dreamer Airy Change! Platinum / Gold Airy! Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Academy-exclusive Types of Show The Academy has some fanmade additions to a show and, in order to make everyone know, we'll be listing them here. If YOUR addition is missing, don't hesitate to post it in the comments! Extras= Extras are parts of the show that are optional / only some people can do and aren't a separate show. Known extras are: * Cyalume Type, the ultimate form of Cyalume Airy which can only be achieved through Secret Types. The user has to give up on something, which can be good (the fear of something) or bad (ranging from a plushie to part of the user's identity, depending on what they have to move on from). Cyalume Type creates an illusion during Cyalume Airy, which lets the user create anything on stage to do, such as a royal ball or a dance party, until it ends. When it ends, the illusion will disappear and the singer will be on stage again. To perform it, you must ask User:Hanako Inoue. * Cyalume Stage is an option to change everyone can use, that makes the whole stage glow among with the coord. It's also featured in Deluxe Change. * Cyalume Superior is a weaker Cyalume Change by Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa that makes every coord glow of one color. It is used in the Quarter Grand Prix. * Rainbow / Eternal Airy is a Cyalume Airy that gives you radiant wings that sparkle of every color. Everyone who has a Rainbow Cyalume Charm can use it, and Rainbow Cyalume Charms can also be obtained in Top Class. (Extra: The cursor of the wiki is an Airy Wing from this change) * Star Aura, originally coming from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, now appears when a Prism Voice is being used. * Cyalume Batopon, inspired off the batopon from Pretty Rhythm, is an item used in Cyalume Change to add something extra in the dance. *'Kirara': A part from the Aura you can make appear a Kirara that will shine in resonance with your character. Everyone can use it without asking permission or doing a little event) * If you have any extra in mind, tell me! |-| Shows= Completely different kinds of shows created by our wiki's members. Known shows are: *'Divine Jewel Live' This is a live performed after a normal live in either the Dream Theater or the normal stage. To activate this, you must have obtained a Kami Jewel from Jewlie, which can only be obtained once you have performed a Kami Idol Challenge WITH Jewlie. When this is activated, you perform an entire live with your Cyalume Baton and Cyalume Coord glowing, and obtain jewels at the end. The jewels power you up make your performances more sparkly. There are also Character Jewels, which when used by the character it belongs to, will cause an Aikatsu-like aura to appear around them. Check out the page for more info ^^ * If you have any show in mind, tell me! There are many other interesting features of the roleplay you should check to keep updated which are listed here. Events going on No events are currently going on. We apologise, but this is due to the lack of users in our last event. More questions? Don't hesitate to post a comment and ask! If we get more questions, we will make a FAQs section on this page. Category:Blog posts Category:Important Pages Category:Browse